


Incitement to Marmalade

by Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Miles, seeing political cartoons of his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incitement to Marmalade

His mother collects Komarran opinion, keeping anonymous paid subscriptions to the few marginal publications too small and non-commercial to be worth the censor's time. The corridor wall to her bathroom in their suite is papered with her favorite cartoons, but Miles only glimpses them sometimes on her reader at breakfast. It's hazardous to pry - his mother's sense of humor is always dangerous and sometimes really embarrassing.

The Count-his-father usually manfully ignores it all. Miles saw him openly angry only once, around the time the first Komarrans were admitted to the academy. The offending cartoon was supposedly set in the 'Imperial Academy Gym', although the uniforms were dubious and the crest on the wall was all wrong. His da was sketched out surveying the scene and solemnly proclaiming that it was much more efficient to get them to shoot each other.

"Oh Aral," Miles remembers Lady Vorkosigan saying in an amused voice after the Count-his-father had vociferously objected. "It's not integration until you can take the army away."


End file.
